A Letter Never Read
by Emmi Angel
Summary: On the last night of the Moon Kingdom, a princess says her final goodbyes . . .


A Letter Never Read  
By- ~*PrincessLadySerenity*~  
E-mail- Emmicakes@hotmail.com  
Serenity@chibimoon.zzn.com  
Princess_Lady_Serenity@crystal-tokyo.com  
Website- http://littlemoon.cjb.net (Little Moon Fanfiction)  
Rating- G  
Notes- This is a really depressing fic that made me cry when I was writing it.  
Seriously. Anyway, it takes place on the last day of the Moon Kingdom, before any  
of the senshi-tachi were killed. It only took me half an hour to write, but I think  
it turned out pretty good. *shrugs* Oh, well. E-mail me (pick an addy, any addy),  
and tell me what you think. And visit my website, too! I take submissions, people!  
  
  
  
To Whom It May Concern,  
  
My name is Usagi Serenity, otherwise known as Princess Serenity, and I am writing  
this on what may be the last night of my life. The evil forces of the Dark Kingdom are  
attacking my home planet, the Moon, and I can hear the sounds of battle from outside my  
bedroom window. I have heard that the Queen of the Dark Kingdom, Beryl, is hell-bent on  
destroying me, and so I have accepted my fate. However, I do not wish to leave this realm  
without saying goodbye to those I love and cherish. That is the purpose of this letter.  
  
First of all, to Ami-chan, Princess Mercury: You were the first real friend I ever had, and  
I thank you for giving me the gift of your friendship when I needed it most. I will always  
remember your valiant efforts to get me to pay attention in class, and how I always tricked  
you into goofing off with me. Please, for my sake as well as your own, take a break from  
studying and go out and enjoy life. I now realize how short and precious it truly is.  
  
Secondly, Rei-chan, Princess Mars: Even though we may not have got along very well from  
time to time, you were always one of my most treasured friends. Despite appearances, I  
enjoyed fighting with you, as it gave me a way to connect with you, my most distant of  
senshi. Out of everyone I knew, you were the one who truly understood the battles I fought  
with myself day in and day out, and I thank you for the countless pieces of advice you gave  
me. Remember that this 'odango atama' never had one regret about living her life, and  
aspire to do the same.  
  
Mako-chan, Princess Jupiter: Ah, what to say to Mako-chan? Mako, you always knew what would  
cheer me up, no matter what was wrong, despite the fact that it was more often than not a  
batch of your chocolate-chip cookies. You and I shared many a time sitting in the palace  
kitchen taking about any and everything that came to our minds, and I valued those  
conversations more than you could ever imagine. Don't be afraid to be who you want to be,  
Mako-chan. Don't let anyone dictate who you are.  
  
Minako-chan, Princess of Venus: Well, cousin Minako, you and I had some pretty fun times  
together now didn't we? I will never forget the time you introduced me to my new favorite  
sports: marathon shopping and the one hundred-meter bargain table dash. We may have been  
cousins, but to me it always felt like you were my big sister, teaching me the 'ways of the  
world, Venus style'. Please, Minako-chan, remember to keep you outlook on life the way it  
is. Don't let anyone or anything change it.  
  
To my Prince, Endymion of Earth: Endymion, the day that you came into my life, I knew in my  
heart that things would never be the same again. You are everything to me, and if I would  
have gladly given up my life t Beryl had I been able to see you one last time. However, as  
this is not to be, please remember this: Your Usako will love you until the end of time.  
Not even death can break a love as strong as ours. You will always be in my heart.  
  
And lastly, to my Mother, Queen Serenity of the Moon: Mama, where do I begin? You have  
always been there for me, no matter what, and nothing I can say or do would even begin to  
thank you for everything you've done for me. I only hope that I've made you proud, as a  
daughter and a princess. My only regret is that I will not live to give you the  
grandchildren that you so wanted. Please, take care of my senshi and Endymion for me. I  
love you, Mama.  
  
I love all of you with all my heart, and I pray that we will be together once more.  
  
Until We Meet Again,  
Usagi Serenity,  
AKA Princess Serenity, Usagi-chan, Usa, Usako, and Sere  



End file.
